What Bubblegum Wanted
by WolfspiritGirl
Summary: Marceline gets carried away with Bubblegum when the two are left alone in the candy kingdom. It takes a lot of "work" for Marceline to get Bubblegum to admit that she wants more. Contains sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Bubblegum slammed down the phone furiously, her cheeks red hot with anger. How could Marceline just invite herself over? "Hey Bonnibel, I'm bored so I'm coming over whether you like it or not." The words of the annoying vampire echoed in her head. This was strange. She and Marceline were exact opposites, rivals in fact. Why would she come over all of a sudden? Bubblegum was ready to call for her guards, but some part of her conscious stopped her. She walked out of her room into the hallway of the castle. Nobody was there. She became confused then suddenly she remembered that everyone was gone to the annual Rainbow Carnival. The pink haired princess was never a fan of that useless carnival. She never really liked rides or those rip-off games where you shoot the balloon. No, that just wasn't her thing. But what the princess really didn't like was the parade and what the carnival stood for.

There were always two men holding hands or two women exchanging kisses in the corner at the Rainbow Carnival. Whenever she saw this, it just felt too awkward for her. Especially when she saw two attractive girls… Bubblegum began to heat up and blush thinking of the two attractive girls she had seen, but she quickly pushed the thoughts aside. Those were such strange ideas, so unnatural. Bubblegum like men, and she liked Finn. Thinking of women was out of the question.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom window. She walked into her room and saw none other then Marceline floating out her window. She opened up the window and the vampire queen floated in. Bubblegum sighed and spoke in annoyed voice "what do you want?" Marceline landed on the ground and walked over to sit on the princess's bed. "That Peppermint man told me to guard you while everyone was away." The vampire then looked up grinning mischievously at the pink haired princess. Bubblegum pressed her palm to her forehead. "Great now I'm stuck with you the whole day." "Make that two days", added Marceline. Bubblegum couldn't believe it. She was stuck with the person she disliked the most for two days.

The two girls sat there awkwardly for a minute, than Bubblegum got up. "I'm gonna go grab a snack." The pink haired girl walked out of the room. Marceline was lying on Bubblegum's bed on her back with her hands under her head. So this was the princess's room huh? Everything in the room was pink, except for Marceline. It smelled like sweet candy and perfume. It smelled pretty good. Even if this was the opposite of what Marceline preferred, it was pretty nice. It somehow gave her a warm feeling. Thinking of the caring Princess Bubblegum was something she wouldn't expect to do. But somehow she longed for the sweet girl to embrace her. She wanted to do so many things to her that Bubblegum would never allow. She let her pale hand run down her body as she sighed. If she could just taste the sweet bubblegum skin once, she would be at ease.

Bubblegum re entered the room with some sugar cookies. She was munching on them happily. Soon there was only one cookie left and she proceeded to finish it. Marceline, feeling rather mischievous walked over to her then did the unthinkable. She bit the other end of the cookie Bubblegum was holding. Bubblegum had one end of the cookie in her mouth and Marceline had the other end in her mouth. Marceline began eating the cookie, making her way closer to the lips of the princess. Eventually she reached the lips of the princess. She licked the crumbs off of Bubblegum's lips then let her forked tongue stick into her mouth to taste the other bits of the cookie. The blushing Princess Bubblegum pulled back from Marceline. "Marceline that's too distasteful!"

The vampire girl stopped and licked her lips. "Bubblegum and sugar cookies go together well." Bubblegum backed up. "Listen! I don't want you acting strangely around me! I'll have my guards arrest you!" "But I am your guard." "Listen! I don't like you! And I don't like girls! Go away!" "But I must stay here to protect you." Bubblegum was backing up slowly as Marceline advanced towards her. Eventually Bubblegum found herself pinned to the wall by the vampire. Marceline stared into the princess's eyes seductively and licked her lips. "I-I don't like you! I never will! I don't like girls!" yelled the defiant Bubblegum who was extremely angry. She tried to pull away from Marceline's grip.

Marceline began kissing Bubblegum on the neck slowly. Bubblegum lifted her neck and moaned softly. "I-I don't like you!..." Marceline kissed her more and licked her soft skin. The princess was trying not to moan. Marceline bit softly into the neck of the princess. Bubblegum was still moaning. Bubblegum was not resisting against Marceline's actions as much.

The dark haired rocker girl pushed Princess Bubblegum onto her bed and pinned her down. "I don't like girls!..." the pink haired girl yelled. Marceline pulled down the pink skirt and panties of her prey and lowered her head between the legs of Bubblegum. She stuck her tongue in and began licking deeply. "Ahhhh Uhhhh," cried the euphoric Princess Bubblegum. Bubblegum was no longer resisting. She submitted and let Marceline take over. "M-Marcy! More! Uhhh Yes!" The pink haired girl kept rising and jerking around as Marceline licked. Marceline grinned and looked at the madly blushing princess. "So you like it? I'll give you more." She winked and proceeded to do more work.

These "distasteful" actions continued for a long time. Bubblegum wanted Marceline. Badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline laughed mischievously. "So you say you don't like me and you don't like girls, correct?" Bubblegum's red face nodded. Marceline took a good, long, deep licking inside her. Bubblegum kept jerking around, closing her eyes and moaning. "Nuuuaahhh uuhhaa." The rocker girl slowly slid her finger towards the space between Bubblegum's legs. She winked then gently began fingering her. Bubblegum continued to moan.

Sweat was covering the pink princess's body. "Please… M-Marcy…" Of course, being a rebellious and strong willed person, Marcy didn't listen. "You know I won't stop 'til you come, right?" The princess was so red. "Once you admit that you like me, I wanna be on the receiving end, kay?" She continued pushing her finger in and out of the princess. The princess was beginning to give in.

The gentle fingering and teasing abruptly stopped when Marceline decided to go up a notch. "Say… what if I used two fingers?" Bubblegum braced herself, and to Marceline's pleasure, the princess actually spread her legs a little. Marceline stuck in her two longest fingers and pushed in deeply. "Uhhhh," Cried the princess. Marcy began to thrust her fingers in and out of the pink haired girl. "I might need and an umbrella because it's wet out," said the vampire in a sexy voice with a wink.

"This is your weatherwoman Marceline saying you should watch for extreme wetness and cum explosion." She pushed her fingers in deeply inside of the princess. The vampire used her free hand to squeeze the breast of the candy princess. Bubblegum had stopped resisting and surrendered. With a lot of strength and force, Marceline pushed her fingers in as far back inside as she could. "Do you like it rough?" The princess was crying out and moaning. "Yes! Marceline I do! Give me more! I want you! Yes!" The vampire's pale but strong hands roughly pushed into the soft pink flesh as far back as they could. Her forked tongue tickled the princess's neck and breast. The princess wailed out "Marceline!" as her body rose and jerked with a spasm.

And thus the climax had come. "AAAHHHAAAA YESSS!"

"Good girl," Said the grinning rocker chick as she patted Bubblegum on the head. The pink princess was very red and breathing heavily. Her legs were spread apart and very wet. "I'll give you some rest, than you can do me. Okay?" Marceline said with a wink. The princess nodded and pulled her legs together. While Bubblegum sat there, Marceline pulled off all the rest of her remaining clothes. Now both of them were stark naked. Bubblegum examined the pale body of Marceline. She heated up and began rubbing her vag. The usually formal princess couldn't contain herself.

Marceline saw her doing this and smiled. "Oh, warming yourself up?" The princess pounced on top of Marceline and giggled. "Maybe," she said as she licked Marcy's lips. She kissed the cold lips of the vampire and closed her eyes. Marceline kept her eyes half open and tasted her sweet pink lips. The sweetness ended as the princess began licking around the vampire's chest. Marceline smiled.

"No, no. Do your stuff down here," she said as she pointed to her vag. Bubblegum obeyed and started licking Marceline's vag. Marceline began jerking. "Ah that feels so nice…" Bubblegum smiled and licked her more. She rubbed Marceline's vagina slowly and soothingly while licking. The gentle pink hands slid and started rubbing the vampire's inner thighs. "Your legs are so strong," said Bubblegum in a tempting voice. She continued licking Marceline's sensitive zone.

Marceline had her legs spread apart as she was moaning. "More Bonnibel… yes…"

Bonnibel laughed mischievously then began licking very quickly. The vampire's body was rising and jerking with her legs spreading even more. Then Princess Bonnibel started sucking. "Yes! Bonnibel! Ah…." The vampire jerked a lot. Princess Bubblegum sucked more, in a slow but arousing rhythm. Marceline was so wet. The princess kept sucking. Then Marceline's body rose and jerked a few times as some liquid came out of her opening. "Oh Princess… Uh!" She had come.

Marceline panted like a dog. "Gee Bonnibel, I didn't think you had it in you." Princess Bubblegum laughed and winked. She wrapped her arms around Marceline. "Bubblegum, you're so warm…" said Marceline as if she was exhausted or relieved. She buried her head in Bubblegum's soft, warm breasts. "I wish we could stay like this for eternity."

This was quite possibly the best day of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

The two lovebirds had been so involved with their "activities" that they lost track of time. After catching her breath, the sweet pink princess walked over to the window and looked out. "Oh wow, it's so dark out." Marceline cast a glance at the clock which read 9:20 pm. "Ah… I love the night." The vampire grinned flashing her fangs. Bubblegum looked away, folding her arms. "I hate the night!" She looked annoyed. The raven haired rocker couldn't resist the princess's facial expression. She went from behind Bubblegum and wrapped her arms around the soft pink girl. Bubblegum blushed and tried to look at if she found Marceline annoying. "You know, Bonnibel. Your skin is so soft." Marceline slipped her hand under Bubblegum's top and rubbed her back. Bubblegum closed her eyes and let out a whimper. Then, without warning, Marceline started kissing the soft and warm neck of the princess. Bubblegum moaned softly. That's when Marceline took it a step further and bit down on her neck. The princess's moan turned into a painful yelling. The vampire pulled back and looked down at Bubblegum worriedly.

"Oops…" the vampire said as she scratched her head. There were two bite marks on Bubblegum's neck. "Aw crap. I hope I didn't turn you into a vampire." She said with a worried expression. Bubblegum smiled and pulled herself on top of Marceline. She rubbed her gentle hand on Marceline's crotch and smiled sexily. "That's alright. We could be together forever; just you and me." The pink haired girl winked and slowly rubbed the vampire's most sensitive area in a slow and irresistible manner. Marceline began squirming around, trying not to finish too soon. "Aw yeah, now this is what I'm talking about. Tease me all night, baby." The vampire enjoyed the princess's work. Marceline was especially pleasured when Bubblegum would suck on her sensitive area. Sometimes Bonnibel would wiggle her pink, wet tongue inside and lick around. Marceline was going crazy. If only they could do this every day, even the angels in heaven would be envious of their pleasure.

The morning came sooner then they expected. They both lay naked under the covers of Bubblegum's bed. The princess had wrapped her warm arms around the vampire's cold body and they lay embracing each other for a great portion of the night. Bubblegum was the first to wake up. She pulled down the cover then blushed madly. Reality hit her in the head at that moment. There were little wet spots here and there on the mattress and Marceline was lying with her arms and legs spread out, stark naked. Bonnibel quickly pulled the cover over the sleeping vampire then quickly grabbed some clothes. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Bubblegum calmly sipped the tea and cupped her hand around the cup. Just as she was enjoying peace, Marceline came walking down the hallway, without bothering to put on clothes. Bubblegum spit out her tea and placed the cup down. "Marceline what are you doing? Put on some clothes!" Marceline ignored her and advanced towards the princess. The vampire pressed her body against the princess's back and breathed against her ear. Bubblegum moaned softly and gave in.

Marceline wrapped her arms around Bonnibel and pressed her naked body to the princess's warm back. She slipped one of her hands down the princess's skirt and stuck two fingers inside the princess. Bubblegum's eyes looked almost glazed. She looked so pleasured. "So, what shall we do today, Bonnibel?" The vampire winked mischievously.


End file.
